


To Become a Man

by Estopher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Spoilers, Spoilers for Yoosung's route, yoosung is an Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estopher/pseuds/Estopher
Summary: "But the boy aches."





	To Become a Man

**Author's Note:**

> final thoughts on yoosung. this boy....... his route was a mess of emotions and i had to get them all out so!!! here it is!!!  
> i wanted to try and give MC more of a voice, and give life to a lot of her thoughts during this boy's route. MC is good to him.

You aren’t sure what it was that initially drew you to Yoosung. Was it his ever-present kindness? His silliness? His cute pictures? Or was it the urge to protect him, someone younger and less experienced, a gullible boy. Not that you are much older (only by a year or so). Maybe you were attracted to the shimmering light inside of him.

But the boy aches. The death of his beloved cousin left him a depressed, lonely shell. You noticed this after the first time he tried to compare you to Rika. Initially, you took it as a compliment – Rika was well-loved among the organization members, so you thought maybe you could aspire to be just as loved. But the comparisons kept coming. He’d convinced himself that you were Rika’s replacement, sent to them in a stroke of good fortune to melt away their troubles.

It was happening so often that the other members were attempting to offer Yoosung advice on the subject. But most of it fell on deaf ears (or perhaps on blind eyes?). In this sense, they then turned to you, and while they took your side and comforted you, they near begged you to stay patient with him.

And you did. Not only that but you supported him: you encouraged his study habits, didn’t tease him when he continued his gaming after trying to quit, and did your best in making him feel like the man he was so desperately trying to become. The man he was trying to become for you.

You had faith in him! You firmly believed that he could achieve whatever he put his mind to. He was a very smart, very trustworthy boy. Very brave and extremely loyal. 

And that loyalty led him to a horrible injury. He said he would put his life on the line for you, but you had brushed it aside as something any boy would say to the lady he loved.

But he had meant it, and he proved it. Upon finally meeting him at the long anticipated party… when you saw the bandages stretched across his left eye… You had felt your blood run cold. Seven was a mess, beside himself with guilt, and you couldn’t understand why until V announced the beginning of the party, and Yoosung stepped up on stage. He spoke sweet words, pushed aside worries, and sang his love to you in front of nearly a hundred people. Of course, you were very embarrassed, but more than anything, you couldn’t shake the elated feeling coursing through you… Though freshly released from the hospital, you could tell Yoosung was thrumming with life. He was safe, he was proud, and he loved you.

After saying his piece, he had rushed over to you, and as eager as you were to get your hands on him and vice versa… You couldn’t do anything more than stand there in shock. You had seen plenty of his pictures, but it was different seeing him in person. He looked like… a man. And in the short time you had known him, you feel like he had grown into himself more comfortably.

“And it was thanks to you,” the other members had always said, but you still couldn’t believe it. Yoosung was stunning.

You brought up a hand to gently stroke his bandages, and he leaned into your touch. The smile he gave you was so warm, you will never forget the look on his face. He swept you up into his arms and you pressed your face into his his shoulder, breathed him in – he smelled of springtime laundry detergent, a boyish cologne, and a touch of antiseptic from his recent hospital stay. You tightened your grip on him. You had so many things you wanted to say to him, yet you didn't’ know where to begin. But after a moment it didn’t matter.

He kissed you deeply, but with such a profound gentleness that you felt like weeping. He made you feel precious. You had had your doubts about whether or not he would find you attractive upon finally meeting in person, but no more. To him, you were the most beautiful woman in the room, the country, the world.

In the years to come, he continues his studies and becomes one of the youngest people to get his PhD. He opens up his own animal hospital, where no tragedy is beyond his care. His love encompasses all the animals that reach him, and he works hard for them. He works hard for you.

You are grateful to have found such an amazing, compassionate man. The two of you have been through much, but you are confident in the love you share. It is strong enough to carry you both through the rest of your lives. And you look forward to it. As long as you are together. You feel, just as you helped him become more of a man, he has helped shape you into the woman you are today.

**Author's Note:**

> yoosung has some issues, but it kind of bothers me how much the fandom jokes about him always being "rikaaaa, rika!!" the boy's not..... doing well. he just needs someone to be patient with him. Support Him, he's trying to get better. 
> 
> i really like how MC handled it in his route. i want only happiness for them!!!


End file.
